Bonds of Sisterhood
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The love of the Farron sisters, re-told. Written for Scraggles. Read & Review! That's an order!


**Bonds of Sisterhood**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

They lay, naked as the day they were born, on the older woman's King-sized bed in the beach house they now called home on this new world.

Serah Farron happily snuggled closer into the older woman's warm, sweat-slicked body, nuzzling the crook of her neck, planting a soft kiss on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Claire "Lightning" Farron wrapped her arms tightly yet gently around the younger strawberry blonde, one hand resting on the small of Serah's back, drawing small, soothing circles on. Claire's other hand was going through her beloved little sister's pink locks.

Serah lazily lifted her head and with a whispered "Claire...", she kissed her, probing at the older strawberry blonde's bottom and then upper lip with her tongue from left to right, then right to left, and then stopping in the middle to slide her tongue down and in-between Claire's lips, which parted inmediately and let the younger woman explore her hot, wet mouth.

And explore, she did. And reciprocated, she sure was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Farron sisters had always been very close, but after the accident which took their parents' lives, the lines of sisterhood became slightly blurry, specially after Serah began puberty.

Many, many nights, Serah would stay up until Claire, now Lightning, would arrive back home, sometimes even at ungodly hours due to her Guardian Corps training and, once she finished said training, Lightning's work schedule, and much to Serah's dismay and disappointment, they would have little-to-no interaction due to the older girl's often dead-tired state. This led to Serah tucking Lightning into bed, and that included changing her into her night clothes and in the most extreme cases: even bathe her, often with her older sister almost half-conscious.

And Serah sure knew how to make Lightning feel relaxed.

She would massage her sister's aching muscles, caressing her every limb, every soft curve, every sinewy muscle in her sister's goddess-like body. But, most often than not, Lightning would be fast asleep by the time Serah finished her task, and there was one thing Serah would never do to her sister: do something inappropiate without her consent. So, the younger Farron would tuck her sister in her bed, kiss her forehead, whisper a "Good night, Claire," and walk away to her room right across from Lightning's.

And once there, she would slowly take off her clothes, lay down on her bed, close her eyes and pleasure herself, picturing in her mind's eye, her beloved sister as the one loving her.

And then...came Snow.

While Lightning threw herself into her work, blissfully unaware of Serah's socially wrong feelings for her, Serah needed a replacement. Somebody to fill in her sister's place, and Snow just happened to be the first fool to ask her out, and she said "yes", hoping that whenever Lightning walked in on them making out on her couch, she would take her gunblade, shoot the ground in front of Snow, make him dance a little bit and then kick his ass out the door. Serah would then explain everything, Lightning would accept her, embrace her and make Serah hers.

But of course, nothing ever goes as planned. Yes, Lightning hated Snow, but before long, they were fightning together along with Sazh Katzroy, Hope Estheim and the two women from Gran Pulse, Oerba Yun Fang and her lover, Oerba Dia Vanille. Serah, and Sazh's son, Dajh were crystalized and they were branded as l'Cie.

It was a grueling ordeal. The group endured pain, suffering and the ever-growing marks on their bodies, which would turn them into Cie'th when they ran out of time. They fought all manners of creatures, took down fearsome Fal'Cie and in the end, the group prevailed. They destroyed Orphan and then, everything seemed to go to Hell when Coccoon began to fall, but Fang and Vanille made the required sacrifice, becoming Ragnarok and creating a pillar of crystal between Lightning's former homeworld and Gran Pulse.

Serah and Dajh came out of crystal stasis, and when they finally met again, Serah ran past and completely ignored Snow and, much to Lightning's shock, Serah gave Snow a short bow, a loud "I'm sorry!" and she then glomped her sister, quieting whatever questions she had with a breath-taking kiss which made the older Farron sister see stars.

It was then that it all clicked in Lightning, now once again, Claire's mind. And even though she became attached to Fang and Vanille, who now supported Coccoon, Claire couldn't think of a better person to be attached to and love once again than Serah. Turns out: Claire was quite open minded, and she knew that Fang and Vanille would be surprised, but they would've wanted her to love again. And so she did.

In the end, Team NORA's own Lebreau took care of Snow's broken heart, giving the Farron sisters two thumbs up and a mouthed "Thank you! Congrats!". Sazh had no trouble with it, even if Dajh's questions were quite hard to find an answer to. Hope was just...Hope. He was either too young or too stupid to understand the love his role model and her sister shared.

The very first thing the sister's do when they found their new home consisted of Serah giving Claire a nice, utterly relaxing and VERY thorough massage, which ended in the two young women giving themselves to each other and losing themselves in the throes of passion for a very good portion of the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And so, this was the morning after, in which not even the bright sun coming in through the window of the women's beach house could wake them up before late morning.

As Claire's eyes opened once again and saw the angelic face of her peacefully-sleeping sister, she idly wondered what challenges the future would bring.

After hearing Serah mumble "I love...ou...Claire..." in her sleep, the older pinkette decided that she didn't care. Whoever or whatever tried to hurt her beloved little sister would meet the business end of her gunblade.

Together, they would overcome whatever obstacles came their way. Love always did.

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) At ease, people.

Now, you may or may not know me, fellow FF yuri lovers, but I am Major Mike Powell III, and I LOEV "Final Fantasy XIII" yuri. And believe it or not: I've NEVAR played a "Final Fantasy" game in my LIFE, nor do I wanna start with FFXIII. LOL

Yeah, but I HAVE written fics for anime/manga I've NEVAR watched/read, or games I've NEVAR played, so...there. LMAO

So, the main reason I wrote this fic is because of 1 woman and fellow yuri author and fellow Farroncest fan!

Ladies and gentlemen, this fic is for the one and only Scraggles! :D I DID it, love! ^O^ This li'l bugger is for you! :3 I hope everything works out just fine for you, my friend. (Blows Scraggles a kiss)

Now, I hope you enjoyed the little mention of Neapolitan I tossed in, just for kicks. The Snow and Hope-Bashing as well. ROFL

So, I think I'll just shut the Hell up and let you boys and girls go and click on the nice ol' REVIEW button just below! :3

Once again: Scraggles, this is for you.

Till next time!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
